


Palutena Farts

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Palutena Farts

Lady Palutena farting was something that the Skyworld had to deal with, as it was becoming more common due to her making her gassy presence known beyond her realm. "Peeyew! Golly do I stink! Phew!" Palutena laughed as she fanned the air with one of her hands while having her other hand on her farting big butt, pooting out huge bassy toots that echoed throughout her temple, the deep pitched flatulence causing the entire foundation to shake. "I can't believe I've been holding in these bad boys for so long! I hope no one is unlucky enough to smell these stinky tooting tunes of mine!"


End file.
